


there's something 'bout you

by likeuwuahh



Series: coms [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, both are the cutest babies, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: a morning in the lives of momo and tzuyu (and the little things that cause mayhem)





	there's something 'bout you

**Author's Note:**

> this is posted super late... but an early birthday present for a friend (that she paid for...)
> 
> \- unedited

“What do you want for breakfast?” A sleepy voice breaks Tzuyu’s sleep. There’s a warm hand resting on her lower back. Tzuyu snuggles closer to the warmth of her girlfriend, who giggles as Tzuyu moves in closer.

“Anything, you choose today Mo.” Tzuyu mumbles, momentarily opening her eyes to see Momo mere centimetres from her face, sporting a look of adoration in her eyes. She closes her eyes again and she counts a second in her head before there are soft kisses placed against her cheeks.

“You’re going to be late for work.” Momo reminds, chuckling when Tzuyu whines at the thought. She’d rather stay in bed all day.

Tzuyu works part-time at a technical repair shop while also studying computing and technology in college. Mondays to Wednesdays are her college days while Thursday to Saturday are her work days. It’s safe to say, her schedule is pretty hectic. Momo, on the other hand, is currently working full-time as a gym instructor at the local fitness centre down the road. She works from Monday to Friday, occasionally popping in on a Saturday if they need an extra hand during peak time.

“But you’re warm.” Tzuyu hooks a leg over Momo’s.

“Baby, you know I have to go to work too. Do I really have you carry you out of bed?” Momo raises an eyebrow at Tzuyu, who’s not even saying no. She shakes her head but slips out of bed, moving over to Tzuyu’s side.

Tzuyu is already sitting up by the time Momo comes around, arms open for Momo to carry her. There’s a sleepy smile on her face and it’s enough to break any remaining resolve Momo has, looping her arms around Tzuyu’s waist and lifting her up. Tzuyu immediately holds onto Momo tightly, squealing as she runs to the bathroom first.

“Oh god, maybe I should’ve thought twice about moving in together.” Tzuyu groans when Momo lets her down again.

“You didn’t say I couldn’t run.” Momo sticks out her tongue. She kisses Tzuyu’s forehead when she spots her sulking.

Momo and Tzuyu moved in together in April. It’s now September; five months since then and they’ve finally worked themselves into a familiar routine: wake up, eat breakfast together, go to work (or classes), come home, cook dinner together and end with a cuddle or a movie before falling asleep.

Tzuyu finishes washing up first and heads on to the kitchen, Momo hurries after her, wanting to kick her out of there before she starts cooking. She manages to hip bump Tzuyu away, who huffs at the treatment and sits at the breakfast bar, resting her chin on her palm. She watches Momo cook, admiring the way she immerses herself into the preparation. Her tongue is poking out of her mouth and eyes set on the vegetables in front of her.

“Can I help?” Tzuyu asks from where she’s seated, moving to stand up.

“Nope. Let me cook. Shoo.” Momo pushes Tzuyu back in her seat before she even takes a step.

This time, Tzuyu listens and patiently waits. Mina’s knack for precise measurements have seemed to have inspired Momo, because she measures all of her ingredients before mixing them. She doesn’t really know what her girlfriend is making, but the effort she’s putting into this breakfast (when it’s usually something really simple) melts Tzuyu’s heart. While she’s waiting, Tzuyu decides to make a cup of coffee for Momo and cup of hot chocolate for herself, letting them both cool a little bit as she finishes.

Tzuyu is in awe when Momo starts to slice the vegetables. She can see the even pieces along the chopping board, how is it possible that she’s _so_ precise? Tzuyu adds it to the list of things she admires about Hirai Momo (it’s endless). Just as she says that in her mind, she hears the sharp shout of pain from Momo, who’s now looking at her finger with disappointment. Tzuyu immediately jumps out of her seat and holds Momo’s finger gently, moving to the tap to run it under water. She makes sure it’s warm before putting it under the running water. She hears Momo wince beside her and Tzuyu decreases the flow of water.

“See, this is why I should help you out.” Tzuyu wraps Momo’s finger in a tissue before moving to rummage their medicine cupboard for a band-aid.

Momo is pouting next to her because of what she just said but Tzuyu isn’t going to falter. She makes it up to her girlfriend though. She spots a pack of Momo’s Barbie band-aids and picks one out, wrapping it around the cut on Momo’s finger. She spots the way Momo’s eyes light up when she pulls out the box and chooses a band-aid. When Tzuyu finishes, she pecks the tip of Momo’s finger and a shy smile makes its way onto her lips.

“Can we share what we do in the kitchen? I’m scared you’re going to have five of these if you keep doing everything on your own.” Tzuyu offers. “It’s just one thing. You can help me too! You know, like those MasterChef couples we see on television. It’s always so fun when you work as a team. I mean, until you get stressed… which won’t happen in our case!”

She laughs at the example and Tzuyu feels happy knowing she’s changed the mood around. She loves seeing that smile on her face. Momo lets Tzuyu cut the rest of the vegetables as they finish making the omelette (that should’ve been done, ten minutes ago). They manage to cook the rest of it in peace and plate up the breakfast before either of them start running late for work.

Momo finishes first, washing up her plate and kissing the top of Tzuyu’s head before heading to their bedroom to get ready. Tzuyu takes her time to finish her meal because she’s not in a rush. She has an hour to get to work; plenty of time for her to lounge in their apartment and watch some television.

It takes Momo a good thirty minutes to dress up for work; the perks of not having a uniform for work. Tzuyu is staring dazedly when Momo walks out of their bedroom door. Her hair is up in a high ponytail and she’s wearing one of her tracksuits, a navy one that has orange lines running on the side. She doesn’t realise she’s staring until Momo chuckles, standing in front of her. Tzuyu scrambles to hide her face from embarrassment, but even though they’ve been together for years, a hue of red spreads over her cheeks like wildfire.

“Shh. Don’t say it.” Tzuyu grumbles, looking away. Her cheeks are still betraying her and she notices that Momo is walking closer from the corner of her eyes.

She’s there in a heartbeat, cupping Tzuyu’s cheeks and placing an exaggerated kiss on each red cheek. Tzuyu is a terrible mess from the affection, still overwhelmed by the attention her girlfriend is giving her. Momo looks at her with utter adoration and love. Tzuyu melts under her gaze, feeling happy being on the receiving end of such precious feelings.

“You’re adorable, you know? You can’t stop me from expressing how much I love your cheeks.” Momo’s sly answer makes Tzuyu groan because that’s exactly what she’s trying to avoid.

“I am not. That’s only you.” Tzuyu crosses her arms in an attempt to look stern. But, she’s unaware, it only makes her look cuter, especially because her face is still between Momo’s hands.

“Oh, god. You just keep getting cuter and cuter. I love you.” Momo peppers Tzuyu’s face with kisses despite hearing her whines. When she covers every inch, she moves back, smiling with satisfaction glowing across her face.

She pushes her away, finally having her cheeks to herself. Tzuyu cups them as a cover, glaring at Momo as she grins in front of her. As always, she relents though, grumbling as she moves to hug her girlfriend before she leaves.

“Are you really going to leave me?” Tzuyu knows the answer, but she still loves asking anyway. Especially because Momo comforts her by running her hands through her hair every time.

“And she always denies that she’s cute. It beats me.” Momo teases. She’s doing her usual thing though, wafting her fingers through Tzuyu’s locks. “I’ll be back soon, love you Chou Tzu.”

“You totally say that on purpose because it rhymes.” Tzuyu stands up when Momo moves away. Momo simply shrugs as she walks away blowing a kiss as she turns to slip on her shoes.

Tzuyu chooses that time to move her dishes to the sink, having no more time to waste. However, she sighs as looks at the sight before her. It’s not a sigh of disappointment, but rather, a sigh of being unsurprised by her girlfriend’s actions. A sigh of content, familiarity – something she associates with Momo. Perhaps once to three times a week, Momo leaves something behind in their apartment in a rush to leave. Yes, they’ve tried to manage it, but they’ve both come to the realisation that it’s impossible.

There, on the kitchen counter, rests Momo’s work keys, along with her identification card. Basically, without it, Momo won’t be able to enter her workplace. As if knowing she’s left something behind, Momo turns to face Tzuyu, tilting her head. Tzuyu raises an eyebrow as she walks towards her girlfriend, keys and ID held behind her back.

“Did you maybe forget something?” Tzuyu asks, patiently waiting in front of Momo.

Momo’s eyes light up as soon as she poses the question as if she figures out her answer. She leans forward and kisses Tzuyu gently, cradling her cheeks. When she pulls back, Tzuyu is almost as red as a tomato, flustered from the sudden affection.

“I…” Tzuyu pulls the items from behind her back and passes it on to Momo. “I meant these, but thank you for the kiss. I hope you have an amazing day.”

What surprises Tzuyu most is that Momo doesn’t show any sign of being surprised. And as she heads off to work (after kissing Tzuyu one more time, of course), there’s something she’s left alone to think about.

Did Momo leave the keys and ID card behind on purpose?

(maybe, she did)

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter


End file.
